


All the Intimacy

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Catboy Akira, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shukita Halloween week Day 1 IntimacyAll Yusuke wants is to continue like this. By Akira’s side and having these parts him; parts no one else will get to see
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Shukita Halloween





	All the Intimacy

All times of the day could be considered enjoyable but when Yusuke thought about that time just before dusk he always felt his body calm. His heart always settled when it was that time of day. There was something about the Dusk coming. Just something about it.

“Yusuke.” Akira’s voice slipped over to him as Yusuke stretched. “It’s night and you’re already off?” soft fingers skated across his back until Akira’s fingers moved to his lower back. “Excited for the night's hunt? Things are going to be a little different this time.”

“I know.” No targets, just them exploring a bit more of Mementos but this path was more an offshoot than anything else. If they had not been making so much progress honestly Yusuke knew that Akira wouldn't have pushed for this. They were exploring mementos and this was part of Mementos. Admittedly they knew it had a deadend but regardless of that they were still going to explore. “I bet we will see something interesting tonight Yusuke.” The trail of nails up his spine made him smile a bit.

Yusuke trailed his fingers across his floor before he leaned back onto Akira. If they did not have work to do the things he would do- But they had a job ahead of them. “Full moon tonight.” He said softly. “What changes do you expect in Mementos? The weather has caused some interesting experiences.”

There was the heat wave that had made the journey rather agonizing. Yusuke did not want to repeat that even if the Mona bus had air conditioning. They had to get out and walk way too many times it wasn’t always about driving. There was the flash flood that had made the shadows a pain to deal with. Yusuke hadn’t sheathed his sword until they were ready to leave.

“A full moon might mean stronger adversaries. It could also mean a change in us.” The feeling of Akira’s hair on his back made Yusuke sigh as Akira wrapped his arms around him. “Is it bad that part of me is reluctant to go? I want to stay like this for a little longer.”

“I don’t mind.” Yusuke smiled. “But you’re the leader. I can’t see you shirking your duties for very long.” He admitted. “You wouldn’t be you if you did that.” He reached down so he could link his fingers through Akira’s. “I don’t see that from you. I see the curiosity in you too. You want to go.”

“Only if you’re backing me up.” Akira breathed before he laughed. The vibrations made them both move as Yusuke smiled. “Want my Fox protecting my back. You have my back Fox?”

“Always.” Yusuke breathed. “I’ll always have your back.” A soft kiss to the nape of his neck before he felt Akira’s lips smile against his skin. “And I’ll always tell you what you have to do. Right now we should get ready. The trains are bad enough as it is. We wait any longer-”

“Don’t remind me.” Akira sighed. “We have to rendezvous with Mona and the others so-” He pulled away before he stretched. Yusuke heard the subtle sound of shifting and cracking bones. “We’ve been lazing around for too long. We have to go.”

“Yes we do.” Yusuke smiled as he moved for his shirt. “Escaping the dorms will be far easier than sneaking in don’t you think?”

“Breaking in to break out.” Akira laughed. “Well i guess I have no choice, let’s go.”

X

“Yo.” Ryuji greeted him as he waved his bat. “There you are Fox come to sneak a peek?” He laughed as he leaned against the door. “I’m kinda bummed out that nothing happened to you. I was sort of looking forward to it. Not fair man you’re the same.”

“You’re…” Yusuke paused. “Not much happened to change you. What about Joker? I heard there was a visible change.”

“Visible change.” Ryuji snorted. “Yeah you can say that. Yeah you can certainly say that alright. Sao the girls told you…” He snorted. “Absolutely nothing huh Fox.” He cracked his knuckles before he rubbed his hair. Yusuke frowned at the small sparks he caught sight of before Ryuji opened his mouth and extended his tongue. “Cool huh.”

Yusuke’s eyes moved over the metal piercings. “Does that… hurt Skull?” As watched Ryuji ran the piering at the bottom of his tongue over his teeth before he closed his mouth,

“They just showed up. Helps me out in giving one hell of a zap too but they just feel weird the ones here.” He stuck out his tongue. “And.” He pulled his tongue back. “The ones under here…” He ran his hand over his chest. “And down there and the weird bone tattoos too. Just showed up but they look badass.” He grinned. “Surprised you didn’t get any but-” He pulled off one glove to show Yusuke the back of his hand. Ink covered his hand outlining where his bones were. “Pretty badass right? Right?”

“Is Joker’s transformation as colourful?” Yusuke pressed as he watched Ryuji cover his hand again. “Or is it more…” He wished he had been by his side during it but it had been unavoidable. “Outlandish?”

“You could say that.” Ryuji grinned. “But I think you would rather see it than hear from it from the middle man you know? I get that man. I got you. Joker said we’re on break and he’s in there.” He gestured to the door he guarded. “So uh… why don’t you take a peek and take a break with the leader for a while? I got your backs. If anything comes on this floor I can at least buy you two enough time to get your boots on.”

X

Yusuke saw the ears first. Akira was backing him as he stood in the room. The atmosphere of the room didn’t catch and hold his interest, just Akira. He had shed his long coat and stood in his vest, pants and boots. The ears on top of his head were a slinky black and they twitched. When Yusuke moved the ears reacted. 

The next thing that took his interest and his attention was the eye catchingly long black tail. How the ears caught his attention and not the tail hovering over the ground Yusuke didn’t understand but the tail was still and quiet the ears moved. Then Akira turned to face him.

“Hi Yusuke.” Akira smiled. “Fox. Surprised? Happy Halloween. I see nothing happened to you. I’m a little disappointed.” He reached out towards Yusuke and he caught sight of claws on Akira’s hands. Small sharp fangs showed as Akira spoke. Somehow he had turned into a cat. Mostly. “I’d have loved a fox show.”

“I like what I see now but considering I've seen Ryuji and now you.” Yusuke mused. “How did you become so adorably cute and Skull so-”

“I have no clue but i wish i had gotten some piercings too.” Akira laughed but these little tools have come in handy. Hopefully it’s just for tonight and just in this area. To go home like this? I’d rather not.” Yusuke gently used his thumbs on Akira’s lips to coax his mouth open enough that he could properly see his fangs. “Like?”

“Yes.” Why lie? He was drawn to them. Fascinated by them and he wanted to see everything. “What else is there?” He needed to see all of the changes. “I think I like it a lot.” He let the pad of his thumb scrape against the tip of one fang. Not hard just enough to feel a pinch of pain.

“I can smell more. See more. It’s like something is inside of me. Like a demon.” Akira’s eyes met his and right before his gaze his eyes constricted tightly. Just like a cat. “Nothing new. Just like how the personas are but then this-“ his tongue crept out slowly before he smiled and his eyes dilated. “Is new. Very new.”

Yusuke slowly moved his fingers from Akira’s lips. Slowly dragged them down to his chin and then under so he could press gently before he moved to the zip of the vest. Slowly he dragged it down until blue flames washed over his fingers and the vest melted away leaving Akira’s exposed torso. 

“Looking for something?” Akira teased him and Yusuke laughed as he leaned forward. “No extras here.” He murmured as Yusuke bent his head. 

“I don’t possess a cat’s tongue.” Yusuke murmured as he hovered. “But I’ll do my best.” A soft nip with his lips before he let his tongue gently circle. A soft bite, a hint of teeth before he pulled back. “Skull’s new accessories would be nice.” 

“You have time to think about that right now?” Akira breathed as Yusuke’s tongue gently moved over his nipple. There was a feeling in his hair that he quickly realized to be extended claws. “Ryuji gets the badass stuff doesn’t he? But that’s what you like Fox? You want to see me pierced and covered in ink? Want to do it yourself?”

Yusuke slid down a little further until he was on one knee as he let himself bite one nipple then the other. Just enough for Akira’s breathing to change and the feeling of claws in his hair to increase. Until the scrapping turned to pulling then he sucked hard and pulled back. Just enough. When he glanced up Akira’s eyes were thin gold engulfed by black. Beautiful. 

“I’d love to.” He had no idea what he would do but the idea of covering Akira’s body in ink. Having it under him as his canvas. Slowly piercing it made his body throb even as he lowered his head to Akira’s chest again. Only to be stopped before he could make contact. “Akira?” The claws in his hair tightened as Akira tugged him back a bit. 

“Just thinking that we can skip that.” There was a light rumble to Akira’s words and in the dim light his fangs flashed. “Let’s get to business, we don’t have the whole night Fox. Let’s see what can happen with these while I still have them.” There was a thump as Akira’s tail softly tapped Yusuke on the shoulder. It curled and tapped him again. “Give this body a test ride?”

“Implying I don’t know it well enough or that there is a notable change Akira?” Yusuke smiled as he dipped his head to kiss Akira’s lower stomach. He curled his fingers on Akira’s hips and kissed his lower stomach and then lower until his lips touched fabric. “What’s different here?”

“Who knows.” Akira murmured as he helped Yusuke nudge the pants down. The moment it got to a certain point it melted away in blue flames. “Cats are interesting creatures. Maybe it’s not just cat ears and tail that I have.” 

“A warning? A threat?” Yusuke breathed as he dragged his hands down Akira’s hips. He held tight to his thighs and moved lower until he hovered over Akira’s groin. He glanced up with help from the hand on his hair. He locked eyes with Akira before he dipped his lips to kiss above Akira’s groin. Then he dipped his head lower and soaked up the hiss from Akira. When his lips moved to the crown of Akira’s cock he soaked up the low groan. 

So far there was nothing new but- he could be wrong. So far this was what he knew best. He knew how to lick the underside until Akira’s legs trembled and his breath hitched. He knew to suck until he made it to the base and pull back to make Akira hiss. The new bonus was the flow and change in Akira’s eyes. Pity that this change was not going to stick around. 

“You’re mean.” Akira chuckled as his tail wrapped around Yusuke’s throat. A loose hold but it lingered there as a firm warning. “Do it properly or not at all Yusuke.” He laughed as he pushed Akira back. They shuffled until Akira’s back but the wall then he lowered his head again. “Yusuke.” He sighed as he moved his tongue over the shaft. 

There was a bit of a change in sensitivity. Yusuke had spent so many hours and minutes learning how Akira would react under him. Having him like this- He pulled back to meet intense eyes before he reached up to pull both of Akira’s hands to his head. “Afraid of getting me dirty?” He asked as he moved his tongue upwards until Akira shuddered. “Why now?”

“Forgive me for thinking you might want to stay a little clean.” Akira laughed softly. So covered in the dust and blood of our opponents?” That was a rumble in his voice. That’s what you want Yusuke? If that’s how it is to be.” He rolled his hips until his cock pressed against Yusuke’s lips and rubbed. “Suck me off my dearest Fox.” Akira raised his right hand and gently sucked his middle finger, cleaning it before he dropped it to Yusuke’s chin. Let me see it all.”

“Always.” Yusuke murmured before he did just that. Soft licks that turned fierce as he sucked. He paid no attention to the wet sounds just to how Akira reacted. His moans and sighs. How the ears twitched and the tail shuddered and stiffened until Akira shuddered and came into his mouth with soft gasps. 

“Beautiful.” Yusuke whispered after he swallowed. “And only I get to see this part of you.” He whispered as he got to his feet. Clawed fibers tangled in his hair and he pressed his lips to Akira’s to share the taste. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
